Mario
'Mario & Sonic Sports Mix '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is similar to ''Mario Sports Mix ''and ''Mario Sports Superstars. Characters There are a total of 40 playable characters in this game. Playable Characters Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Dry Bones * Boo * Nabbit * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bowser Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Jet * Rouge * Cream * Omega * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok Non-playable characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Cat Goomba * Galoomba * Luma * Octoomba * Pianta * Noki * Chain Chomp * Penguin * Mr. Blizzard * Cheep Cheep * Blooper * Porcupuffer * Urchin * Huckit Crab * Lava Bubble * Dry Bones * Thwomp * Chao * Animal Friends * Orbot * Cubot * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Motobug * GUN Truck * Mighty * Fang * Yellow Wisp * Orange Wisp * Chip * Egg Dragoon Sports There are a total of 10 playable sports in this game. * Basketball * Volleyball * Hockey * Dodgeball * Soccer * Baseball * Golf * Tennis * Horse Racing * Rugby Locations All the events can be played at 16 different Mario & Sonic series locations. * Mushroom Kingdom from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Sparkling Waters from New Super Mario Bros. U * Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure * Water Palace from Sonic Rush * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Eggmanland from Sonic Unleashed Music There are a total of 40 music tracks that can be unlocked and used in event gameplay. Mario series # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario Land # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World Sonic series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World